


More Than Black and White

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Crossdressing, Drabble, First Time, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	More Than Black and White

"Don't you ever wear anything but black or white pants?" James asked as his flatmate stumbled into breakfast. 

"Since when are you noticing my pants?" Teddy turned to reach for a teacup so he didn't see the blush that was threatening to colour James's face. 

_Since forever_. 

James just shrugged when Teddy sat down across the table from him. 

"Your hair is usually quite flashy." He pointed toward the currently short and very maroon hair Teddy'd been sporting the last three months. 

Since he broke up with Victorie actually.

"More colour in my wardrobe? Right. I'll make a note." 

"Prat."

~*~

It shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did when a week later Teddy walked into the kitchen in a pair of pink lace knickers.

James choked out, "Victoire's?"

"Nicked 'em from her." Teddy grinned. "Fit me better anyway, don't you think?" Teddy turned slowly and James felt his prick hardening looking at Teddy's fit arse, the outline of his cock, his bollocks barely contained by the straining fabric.

Teddy moved closer. James shivered when he whispered, "Like what you see, Jamie?"

"Christ," James breathed. Did he ever! 

He was _so_ fucked….

No, literally. Right there in the kitchen.


End file.
